14
YU GI OH DRAK SINGER JACK VS ZENE CAHPTER 14 now come out red dragon archfiend now i play the trap card return if the drak king now my my sending my dragons to my gave i can summon earthbound immortal the lord if fire attack 4500 def 4000,::now attack zene cyper dragon zene life points go down from 4000 to 1500 i end my turn fin my move i draw i paly monster reborn and summon cyper king then play my 2ND f uture fusion so now say hello to my Chimeratech over dragon attack 3500 now paly spell Limiter+Removal witch dubble my monsters attack points his 7000 attack points,::now attack jack earthbound immortal jack life points go down form 4000 to 1600 i end my turn lot see if the drak signer all you say they are show me there power in the end i be the who wins,:said zene.hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,::dont you get am jack former king if turbo dueling am drak signer my powers are lot stronger then you think zene i will win this duel you see i draw i paly 3 cards face down then play the spell Mind Trust 2 now i can re summon an earthbound immortal so re summon earthbound immortal lord if fire,:: then paly the spell card Megamorph witch dubble my monster attack points now use my earthbound immortal effect if you monster in def made and able to destory it then i you lose 1000 life point now you see what happen when took no drak singer now earthbound immortal lord fire attack zene cyber dragon,::said jack.zene life points go down form 1500 to 500 i end my turn said jack OK then it my move ::said zene this ben fun but am not going to lsoe now i draw pefact now i the spell cyper return to re summon my cyper end dragon in def then thank to my spell card 2ND affect you can now draw 2 cards but you will lose 1000 life points i end my turn now,::said zene. fin it my move i draw,::said jack come jack beat him show zene the power if the drak singers we know you can win,::said Leo ya took him down,::said Luna jack life points go form 1600 to 600 hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!zene you think you can win the powers if drak singer have no limit now show you there power i draw,::now paly call if the immortal so can summon i earthbound immortal form my hand so i summon earthbound immortal crimson devil my new monster his 5000 attack points and 5000 def,::now use my monster 2ND effect by ending my one earthbound monster to my gave i can summon this red nova dragon attack 4000 now paly my trap card king if immortals hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,::thanks this trap my earthbound immortal crimson devils attack points are dubble now attack destroy zene cyber end dragon now red nova dragon attack zene life points,::said jack.no this cant be how can i lose to him,::siad zene.soon the drak singers will make city are new home so see you zene mybe now you under stand the power if the drak singers,::siad jack. nice duel jack you beat some your best card,::said Leo/ya that was good duel .::said Luna.thanks by the way did you two ever decide who you want to duel next said jack yes we did we are going to duel jaden,::said Leo ya we want see if he as good as ever one say ,::said Luna will then get see this duel,::said jack.